goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Slayer
:"Because I am Goblin Slayer." :- Goblin Slayer's signature slogan. is the series' titular main character, who is an experienced silver ranked adventurer who only concerns himself with hunting goblins. Appearance Despite being a silver-ranked adventurer, Goblin Slayer's choice of equipment poorly reflects his rank. He is often seen equipped in grubby leather armor with a chain mail underneath, paired with his signature cheap-looking helmet (which originally had horns) that envelops his head entirely in protective metal. However, due to the excellent sense of smell goblins possess, Goblin Slayer has a habit of neglecting the cleanliness of his armor as clean equipment would reek of metal, immediately alerting goblins. In contrast, Goblin Slayer's seemingly poor appearance is often mocked and ridiculed by most whom fail to see the practicality and effective functionality behind it. Moreover, the grimy appearance combined with his down-grade equipment has, on more than one occasion, caused people to mistake him for an undead. Goblin Slayer's usually carries a cheap and disposable sword of a strange length hanging on his left hip in a makeshift scabbard, allowing him to place swords of any shape he salvages. Affixed to his left arm is a small round shield, its rim well maintained to be used as a weapon. Contradictory to most adventurer's bets and rumors, Goblin Slayer's appearance beneath his helmet is remarked to be surprisingly handsome and dignified, if somewhat pale with blond or brown hair. Personality Goblin Slayer is stoic for the most part, calm in most circumstances and simply unable to devote himself to anything outside of preparations to deal with Goblins after the ordeal he went through as a child. Because of this, he lacks the ability to understand certain social norms and doesn't notice the affections of those around him. His companions are working to help him overcome this, but the process isn't easy. Despite this, he has been shown prioritizing the safety of companions and civilians over his obsession with goblin killing. His desire to kill goblins stems from two places: to prevent what happened to his village happening to others and to get revenge by eliminating every single member of their race. To this end, he has a single-minded devotion that has led him to being rigorous in hunting them down, leaving nothing to chance, and pushing those under his tutelage into being just as prepared. He will not hesitate to put himself against odds that will all but ensure his death, being more than willing to face off against a goblin horde of at least 100 in an effort to kill as many as he can before they kill him. But he is willing to admit that there's a possibly of "good" goblins existing, albeit difficult to find. Goblin Slayer also seems interested in learning new ideas from people of all walks of life. He is always looking for new knowledge to absorb, mostly to find more efficient ways of tracking, trapping, and killing goblins. Background Goblin Slayer: Side Story Year One Goblin Slayer was once an ordinary boy in a village. One day, his best friend left to work on a farm for a few days, and the two fought because he couldn't go with her. Later that night, his village was attacked by goblins and everyone he knew was killed. Goblin Slayer Gaiden: Year One Manga — Gaiden: Year One Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1 pg. 1-10 He hid in his house's basement until nightfall. He sneaked out of the house, seeing all of the corpses, but was attacked by the goblins who hadn't left yet. He was saved from death by a rhea; Goblin Slayer Gaiden: Year One Manga — Gaiden: Year One Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1 pg. 34 they spent 5 years together before parting ways. After parting ways, he makes his way to town and walks pass his childhood friend, although he did not speak to her. Upon entering the Adventurer's Guild, he meets the receptionist and requests to register as an adventurer. As Guild Girl searches for the registration sheets clumsily, he picks up a fallen sheet that seemed to be a Goblin slaying quest. Guild Girl confirms it, and he immediately accepts the quest despite her attempts to dissuade him from going alone. After filling in the necessary details in the adventure registration sheet, he receives his official adventurer tag and began making preparations to embark on his first goblin-slaying quest. Goblin Slayer visits Smith's shop and orders a breastplate and a helmet. Goblin Slayer arrives at a cave that has goblins living in it. He fights his way through numerous goblins, but is poisoned in the process. He tires to get his antidote, but discovers the bottle was broken in the fight. Not long after he has to fight a hobgoblin and goblins shaman. He nearly dies but is able to kill the two of them. He goes into the back of the cave to save the captive woman and kill the goblin children. He returns to the town, where he reunites with his childhood friend, Cow Girl. She is able to convince him to stay at the farm with her and her uncle. He meets and assists another party (that included an adventurer who registered the same day he did) during a goblin slaying quest involving only three goblins. Despite his odd demeanor, the party asks him to join them for their next mission, but Goblin Slayer refuses due to it not involving any goblins. During the conversation, a goblin who was feigning death attacks, but is quickly disrupted and killed by Goblin Slayer. Dissatisfied with his current knowledge on goblins, he then starts to dissect the goblin, much to the party's disgust. Word gets around the guild about this incident which causes people to avoid him. Seeing this, the Guild Girl advises he not do such things in the future as it can cause a misunderstanding. He later comes across Spearman, and unintentionally offends the fellow newbie adventurer. He takes on another goblin slaying quest while every other adventurer goes for the rock eater quest. Chronology Goblin Slayer Goblin Slayer appeared to save Priestess from being killed by goblins. He then helped her save Woman Fighter and other women by killing the rest of the goblin nest. From there, the two formed a party and underwent several missions until they were recruited into slaying the goblins working under a Demon Lord that had taken over an abandoned base. It is there they encountered Ogre, who dominated their fight until Goblin Slayer used a Gate Scroll linked to the bottom of the ocean to slice the monster in half before stabbing him in the head repeatedly. Some time after this, he became aware of the goblin horde approaching the farm and informed Cow Girl to run with her uncle to the town. She refused, knowing he would throw his life away to kill as many as possible, and thus convinced him to ask for help at the guild. With the help of Guild Girl, Spearman, and High Elf Archer, he managed to convince them to assist him with a reward for one gold per goblin head and instructed them on how to prepare ahead of time. During the battle, he eliminated the Goblin's nest, before working with Priestess to kill the Goblin Lord. After this, the events of Water Town were undertaken and Sword Maiden enlisted his help to kill the goblins in the sewers. However, an encounter with the Goblin Champion leading the horde left him critically injured and near-death, resulting in the need for Resurrection Magic done by Sword Maiden and Priestess to help him recover. Once he was fully recovered, he and the others found the source of the Goblins in the form of a Gate Mirror and defeated the Goblin Champion by burying him under tons of rubble, before encasing the Gate Mirror in concrete and tossing it in the river to avoid anyone else using it. He then confronted Sword Maiden and revealed he knew that she was the one who framed the original incident on the Goblins to bring attention to them. Goblin Slayer Manga — Manga Volume 5, Chapter 29, pg. 4-20 Understanding her reasoning, he then promised to help her dealing with Goblins if they returned, earning her gratitude. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 2, Interlude: Of the Two of Them, Then Goblin Slayer Manga — Manga Volume 5, Chapter 29, pg. 21-39 After the event, the Harvest Festival comes around and Goblin Slayer is invited to it by Cow Girl, Guild Girl as a date, though it eludes him initially. During his date with Guild Girl, he is attacked by a Rhea who he and Guild Girl had originally exiled due to him stealing treasure during an adventure with his party, where Guild Girl assisted in distracting him long enough for Goblin Slayer to prevail against him. Abilities Goblin Slayer has been trained as a fighter and ranger. His style of combat relies more on pragmatism such as setting traps, using a weapon against its user, and taking whatever advantage that may come. * Trained Combatant: Goblin Slayer is relatively skilled in most weapons that he can get his hands on, using them effectively enough to kill goblins. He is also perfectly capable of combating other kinds of monsters, as well as other adventurers. * Master Swordsman: Goblin Slayer is extremely skillful in wielding any bladed weaponry from short swords, daggers to knives. With his short sword, he can slay multiple goblins at once with masterful dexterity. * Master Marksman: Goblin Slayer is an incredibly proficient archer; he can accurately shoot down Goblins from vast distances. With a thrown javelin, he could fatally injure a goblin shaman with little effort. * Master Strategist: Goblin Slayer is an excellent strategist, specializing in ambush and guerrilla warfare. He could come up with extraordinary plans to trap large numbers of goblins, eliminating them with efficiency. * Goblin Knowledge: Goblin Slayer has devoted himself towards all matters related to goblins, ranging from their habits to their mindsets. This makes him the frontier's foremost expert when it comes to dealing with goblins, a specialist without peer in matters relating to them sought out by High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden. * Alchemy : 'Goblin Slayer has a basic knowledge in terms of alchemy. ''Goblin Slayer Light Novel Gaiden: Year One - Gaiden: Year One Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 1, pg. 22 - 24 * '''Physical Conditioning: Goblin Slayer has rigorously trained his body to utmost perfection, granting him top notch physical abilities. ** Strength: Goblin Slayer has a extremely high level of physical strength. He could overpower even large goblins and wield blunt weapons such as clubs and stone axes with enough force to slaughter goblins in a single hit. ** Speed: He could strike down multiple goblins at once with superior speed and reflexes. Can react fast enough to defend against unexpected attacks. ** Endurance: He also possesses an incredible amount of endurance and pain tolerance, capable of fighting after having broken multiple bones. Goblin Slayer is well acclaimed to snowy mountains and cold temperatures, as he received his training in such environments. ** Senses: Goblin Slayer is extremely aware of his surroundings, having extensively trained to utilize all his senses including sight and hearing. He could even detect a goblin hiding in pitch black darkness. Equipment * Shield: A buckler that is small, round and easy to carry. Can be used as a blunt or cutting weapon. * Short Sword: Sword optimized for use in confined spaces. Routinely broken. * Longbow: Standard longbow used to snipe enemies. * Light Armor: Leather armor adorned with metal plates, including a metal helmet and chainmail. Allows quick movement while providing minimal protection from light attacks. * Magic Scroll: Used in desperate situations. * Torch: Always on hand in case he needs to light or burn something. * Rock: His last resort if being surrounded in an isolated place. Non-Goblin Enemies Slain * Ogre - one of the Demon Lord's Generals. He was killed by the Gate Scroll connected to the underneath of the sea. Goblin Slayer admits he had never seen and encountered his kind but he has a tiny knowledge that his type; a monster with huge and tall height and more powerful than goblins. It is hinted in the Light Novel that his death made the Demons wary in Goblin Slayer's presence but ignore him as an assumption of his being obsessed to goblins.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 9: The Strong Ones * Dark Elf - a servant of the Demon Lord. When he mockingly and proudly confessed to Goblin Slayer that he was indeed the one responsible for unleashing goblins to make Sword Maiden remember her tragic past. His throat had been pierced by arrow, his right arm had been cut and in the end, Goblin Slayer brutally killed Dark Elf.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Interlude: Of the Mastermind, Quite Full of Himself Behind the Sceness * Agent of Chaos - referred as "Giant Eyeball" by Goblin Slayer. Killed with help from his party.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 2: Goblin Slayer in the Water Town * Rhea Scout - he was killed when he tried to assassinate and take revenge against Guild Girl. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3 Trivia * He is known as Orcbolg among the elves and Beardcutter among the dwarves. ** These names are that of a Goblin slaying sword which glowed blue when goblins were near, as said in the light novel. * Dwarf Shaman noted that his equipment is perfect for fighting goblins in caves. References es:Goblin Slayer Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Scout